A smoke eliminator device is provided. The smoke eliminator device is especially suitable for removing smoke from a room or building so as to allow a firefighter to more easily rescue individuals and extinguish fires. The device is a lightweight elongated tube which connects to a standard fire hose. Water emitted from the distal end of the device creates a suction which pulls smoke out of the room or building. A glass-breaking device is located near a distal end of the device to allow the device to easily penetrate a window wherein it may be effective. A cooling nozzle allows for the extinguishing of fire by water spray. An extension may be added to the device to allow the device to be utilized in the upper floor of a building. The device may further have a bend which allows a user to utilize the device directly below a window of an upper floor.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a smoke eliminator device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,801 to O'Donnell discloses a special, lightweight, easy-to-use apparatus and effective smoke abatement process to efficiently remove smoke and gases from a burning building to minimize smoke damage, asphyxiation, and injury, as well as to accommodate safer quicker exiting of the building's occupants and better visibility for the firemen. The apparatus has a water spray nozzle which is positioned to face away from the fire to create a suction which draws the smoke and gases out of the burning building.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,808 also to O'Donnell discloses a smoke eliminator for removing smoke, heat and combustion gases from a burning structure. The smoke eliminator includes a heat-resistant rigid tube having an adapter attached to one end for connection to a conventional fire hose, and a fog nozzle attached to the other end and disposed normal to the tube. A butt section is disposed at right angles to the tube below the fog nozzle and has a number of holding teeth for engaging a structure member such as a window ledge.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,748 to Gagas discloses a method of removing a gas. In particular the patent discloses an indoor or outdoor induction cook top system with integrated downdraft or telescoping ventilator uses cross flow or centrifugal blower technology. The system is controlled by an electronic or mechanical controller through a touch device, a slide, or knob. These provide precise control and an efficient way of removal of gases/fumes. A smooth glass cook top incorporates the induction hobs and a downdraft. The ventilator's blower assembly has a fan and a filter. The system uses sensors to detect temperature, fire, effluent, filter change requirements, fan speed, power, and voltage. The system has programmable operations and numerous set points.
However, these patents fail to describe a smoke eliminator device which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a smoke eliminator device which may easily break the glass of a window so as to allow for easy smoke elimination.